magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Vescatur
These companions have beautiful spotted coats when the sun is shining, and large curving antlers. Vescaturs have rather peculiar mouths, however, more like than a skull than anything else, with the teeth being visible. Their tongues are strange as well, extremely long and curled. When the last rays of sun slip away, however, vescaturs change in appearance. Their coats lose all light, dulling to plainer colors, and their red eyes seem more vivid. They are very active during these late hours, though they never leave their chosen areas. Vescaturs are only focused on eating during the night, and despite their fearful appetites, never seem to grow fat. During the height of winter, when vegetation are sparse and animals inactive, vescaturs survive without effort. They pay no heed to the cold, and seek no shelter. Their coats seem as healthy as ever, and no one is quite certain where they are finding their sustenance. It’s assumed they have made use of their magic in order to survive the harsher months. Vescaturs can cast a very strange sort of spell over foods, making it so certain items do spoil for a good many months. This magic has puzzled many a magi, as it seems to be done with nothing more than a glance from these companions. It has yet to be replicated. Egg This egg is quite plain, appearing brown during the day and changing to a solid gray come night. Hatchling These creatures are very energetic when young. They spend their days running throughout the woods, and are hesitant to visit the castle. Vescatur hatchlings are seldom far from one another, engaging in games and resting in piles. Come night, though, and young vescaturs take off in separate directions, vanishing in a matter of moments. They will remain elusive until daybreak, when they join together once more and collapse in deep slumber. Adult At first sight, these companions seem to be peaceful creatures. They spend their days wandering through the forests, eating leaves and napping in the sun. Come night, though, a wild hunger grows inside them. Vescaturs become carnivores as the last light dies away, mauling and devouring any animal they come upon. What’s more, they will even inflict this violence to their own kind. Should a vescatur companion catch a glimpse of their reflection in water, they will grow enraged and even attempt to consume all of the water. Should a vescatur spend the entire night trying to drink a river, they won’t be harmed at all, save being sluggish the next day. They have a great love for cold water, and will often retreat there on hot days. Vescatur companions are never far from water, and are not known to be nomadic. Their territories are well marked, and all townsfolk and students are well warned to stay far away. During daylight, people can wander into these areas without fear. Vescaturs are safe enough to approach at this time, and will even accept a human’s touch or offered food. They will not allow themselves to be ridden, however, and refuse to go on any quests. Breeding Additional Information *No. 493 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (April 2014) *Released: April 15th, 2014 *Sprites: **Tekla **Lazuli *Description: Damien *Rotating Sprites: **Day - they have brown coat **Night - their coat is grey Category:2014 Creatures Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Donation Category:Transforming